Black and Blue
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 10....Sasha and Ty have a mini fight...sort of...
1. Default Chapter

****

April 9th, 2004

Sasha walked up the steps towards the locker room. She could feel everyone's eyes burning into her back. She just stared at her feet. Sasha went into the locker room and directly to her locker. Everyone stopped talking. She was the black sheep of the precinct. It took the heat off of Cruz, she guessed.

"You're going to be late, Monroe." Bosco said standing in the doorway. Wow, someone talked to me, Sasha thought.

"I'll be right there." She said sliding her gun into the holster. This wasn't her original gun. This wasn't the one she had bought and registered. This one was new. She sighed and walked into roll call.  
"Nice of you to join us, Officer Monroe." Lt. Swersky said.

"Sorry." She sat down and glanced around her. No one was looking at her. It was all in her mind.

"The flu has hit the 55 once again and our dear Sullivan is sick." Swersky said. Ty groaned.

"He's faking." He said.

"He claimed her had the squirts. Do you want to risk it?" Swersky asked. Ty shook his head.

"No, Sir." He said.

"Good." Swersky pulled out his clipboard. "Yokas and Bosco in 55-David. Monroe and Davis in 55-Charlie."

"What?" Sasha sat up. She looked at Bosco and then Swersky.

"Do you have a problem, Monroe?" He asked her.  
"Yeah! Riding with Ty." Sasha said. Ty frowned and looked at her, "No offence." he chuckled.

"You ride with whom I tell you to, Officer Monroe. you're a floater now, Monroe. When we know you can be trusted with your equipment, you will be back to regular partners." Swersky said. Sasha shrunk in her seat. This was going to be a long day.

"Come on." Ty looked down at her. She sighed and got up. "Here's your radio."

"Thank you." Sasha said hooking it on her as they walked outside into the cool air. They were silent as they went to the car. it'd be good to ride again. She had really missed being a cop.

"If you would have danced with me, all of this...it wouldn't have happened." Ty said. Sasha glanced at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked.

"I wanted to dance with you, but Doc got to you first." Ty said. "If we danced, it wouldn't have happened." Sasha couldn't help but to laugh as she buckled in.  
"Do you really think you're that good?" She asked, "One dance with you and I would have fallen head over heals in love with you?"

"Were you in love with Doc?" Ty asked.

"It's none of your goddamn business!!" Sasha snapped. "Doc...Doc was...is a wonderful man."

"He nearly killed someone, Monroe." Ty said. "With your gun." Sasha's lip quivered slightly as she looked out the window. She knew that. She thought about it all month long. He looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"No. You're right. I am a very irresponsible person." Sasha whispered.

"You just had a careless moment, but it's not like you hid your gun in the open." Ty said, "He knew you had one. He knew here to find it."

"So what you're saying is that he used me." Sasha said. Ty nodded.

"Yeah." He said. That hurt her more than anything did. She could feel her heart breaking into a thousand pieces. She was used and it made her want to throw up. "We can talk about something else."

"I don't want to talk." She said.

"Neither did he and look what happened." Ty said.

"God damn it, Davis! Just drop it!" She snapped. He looked at her.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"It's not just you who should be saying sorry." Sasha said, "Everyone thinks that this is a form of entertainment. My misery, Doc's pain, it should win an Emmy apparently."

"That's the way the 55 works. it's like a high school." Ty said.

"I'm starting to see that." She said as they drove in silence. Sasha glanced at him, "Why did you want to dance with me?"

"Because I like you." Ty said.

"But why?" Sasha asked him. Ty chuckled softly.

"Because you're beautiful, smart, funny, tough, and everything else." Ty said, "And I thought you were kind of into me."

"Yeah..." Sasha chuckled softly. "I'm taking a break from men."  
"Good idea." Ty said. He hated that idea. he could easily take her mind off of Doc.

"55-Charlie, public disturbance at Momma Papa's Cafe." A call came out over the radio. Sasha sighed loudly.

"55-Charlie to central, we have it." She said glancing at Ty.

"And let the fun begin." Ty said to her. She snuffed.

"Yeah, right." Sasha said as Ty turned the corner. She could see Momma stand out side of the cafe screaming at the top of her lungs at a young man. "You gotta love Momma." Ty pulled the car up to the sidewalk. Sasha got out, "Momma. Momma. What's going on here?" Momma stalked over to her.

"This young piece of trash is trying to get away with out paying AGAIN!!" Momma screamed, "Officer Monroe, He's ran away before. I'm not letting this asshole get away with it."

"Calm down, Momma." Ty said.

"She's nuts." The man said.

"I am not nuts. you are!" Momma took a step towards him. Sasha stepped between them.

"How much does he owe you, Momma?" Sasha asked.

"Seven dollars for this time and ten for the last time." Momma said. Sasha looked at the man.

"Can you give her a twenty and never come back here?" She asked.

"But this is ridiculous." he said.  
"I can bring you downtown." Ty said, "Now that would be ridiculous." The man grumbled and pulled out a twenty.

"Here." he said handing it to Sasha.

"Thank you." She said handing Momma the twenty, "I don't want to come back here, Momma. Go back inside."

"Thanks, Officer Monroe." She said going back into the cafe. Sasha turned to the man.

"Never come back here again, Man." Sasha said.  
"Don't worry. I won't." He grumbled walking away. Ty smiled.

"You handled that well." He said.  
"It's my job." Sasha climbed into the car. Ty sighed getting in.

"And you did a wonderful job." he said, "You're a terrific cop, Sasha. Don't let anyone ever tell you other wise." Sasha smiled looking at him. She WAS a good cop. She was a great cop. She knew that. She had just made some mistakes...just like every other cop at the 55.


	2. Breasts and Brains

****

April 23rd, 2004

There was blood every where. It was beginning to clot. Sasha and Ty were just too late. Four little bodies sat on the living room couch. Their brains were splattered on the wall behind them. Their mother lay on the floor bludgeoned to death. Sasha felt sick to her stomach. She could feel the tears prickling the back of her eyes.

The woman had called twenty minutes ago screaming for someone to help her children. Her husband was going ballistic. He beat all four children unconscious and while the dispatcher was on the phone, shot each child. The wife was hysterical and tried to stop him. He beat her with the floor lamp.

"This..." Sasha croaked out. She stared at the children. The all had to be under five. "Oh god." She ran out of the house. She bile rose up in her throat.

"Sasha..." Ty backed out of the house and saw her throwing up at the curb. "Are you okay?"

"How could...How could someone do that??" She asked. Ty watched a fear tears stream down her face.

"He was messed up." Ty said.

"Messed up??" Sasha cried, "Those children....This isn't why I became a fucking cop!!!"

"I know." Ty whispered. She leaned against the cruiser. He watched her cry into her hands. He sighed softly. "55-Charlie to central, we're signing off. We need a mental break after this call."

"All right, 55-Charlie, be at the house tomorrow." Ty walked over to Sasha.

"Come on. I'm taking you home." He said. Sasha wiped her eyes.

"Not before we buy some liquor...and lot's of it." She said. Ty smirked slightly. He nodded. Frankly, he needed to drown the visions of that scene away.

* * *

Sasha and Ty walked back into her apartment with two armloads of liquor. It was a good thing Monique and Deon were gone. She didn't like showing them how drunk she could get. 

"Go change and I'll mix some drinks." Ty said. Sasha smiled.

"Thanks." She walked into the bedroom. She stared at her gun. Sasha wouldn't let Ty steal it. She put it in her lock box and beneath her dresser. She put the key on the windowpane behind her curtain. She sighed softly thinking about the scene as she got undress.

She had learned the children's names on the way back. LawShaun was four. Deontay was three. Ayja and Chanterella were one. Their mother, CiCi, was only twenty-five. All five had their entire lives ahead of them. This was why she was going to get completely trashed.

Sasha got out of her uniform and threw it in the closet. She never wanted to see it again. She pulled on her sweats and pink baby tee. She wasn't trying to impress anyone. 

"Drinks done?" She said walking back out. Ty stared at her. She was beautiful no matter how she dressed down.

"Yeah. Here's a gin and tonic." He said.

"Good." Sasha sat down on the couch and drank it in one sip. Ty chuckled.

"Another?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said closing her eyes, "Make it harder and keep them coming." Ty nodded. With in fifteen minutes, both Sasha and Ty had a huge buzz going on. The gin and tonics turned into screwdrivers. "Why did you become a cop?"

"My dad. He was a cop and he got killed on the job." He said.

"Yeah. I heard about that." She said.

"I guess it was in my blood, but I really wanted to be a lawyer. I'm close to being one I guess." Ty said, "I need to take the LSats. I'm doing that next month."

"Wow." Sasha smiled, "Going from a pig to a rat." Ty laughed.

"Never thought about it like that." He said, "How about you?"

"For my nephew. I wanted to clean up the streets for him." Sasha said nursing her drink.

"I admire that." Ty said. Sasha rolled her eyes. She leaned over and poured another drink. "This wasn't my worse case."

"This was mine." She said. "What was yours?"

"A few yours ago, some teens were drinking and driving after prom. They crashed and were burned alive." Ty said, "We watched them burn to death and we couldn't do anything."

"Oh." Sasha said. "Why do things like this have to happen?"

"We'd be out of a job if they didn't." Ty said.

"Good!" Sasha cried, "I would want to be out of a job if all the evil would be gone! I wouldn't mind it. I just...Man!"

"It's okay. It's really okay with drinks." Ty said. Sasha chuckled softly as she wiped her eyes.

"You're drunk." She said.

"You are too." Ty said. Sasha shrugged.

"I have a major buzz going on." She ran her hand over her hair. "I'm a sappy drunk I guess."

"I am a very happy drunk." Ty said stumbling up to his feet. "I'm going to put on some music." Sasha nodded.

"There's an Al Green CD in the player." She said.

"Perfect." Ty said fumbling with the CD player. He groaned. Sasha chuckled as she got up.

"All you have to do is push play." She said pressing the button. Ty looked at her.

"You still owe me a dance you know." He said. Sasha looked up at him. She nodded slowly.

"Okay, yeah." She said. The soft music came through the speakers and through their legs. Ty slid his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for finally dancing with me." He said.  
"Thank you for asking me." Sasha said. The two bodies slowly swayed to the music not really in beat. Sasha lay her head on Ty's shoulder. His hand caressed her back.

"You're a good match." Ty said.

"Huh?" Sasha asked.

"In drinking. You drink good." He mumbled. Sasha chuckled as she closed her eyes. She felt safe in his arms, "Police are good." She giggled.

"Police are mighty good." Sasha said looking up at him, "And very good looking." Ty nodded.

"And hot." He said.

"Very...Very hot." Sasha said. Ty's glazed eyes looked at her.

"Ah huh." he mumbled leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Sasha threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Maybe it was the liquor or the scene from earlier, but Sasha needed Ty. Her tongue slid into his mouth and slowly danced with his. She pressed her body tight against his. Ty's body quickly responded and she could feel his excitement press into her stomach.

"Ty..." She croaked out. her heart pounded in her chest.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ty asked as he began to kiss her neck. She groaned loudly.

"No." She said. Instinctively, Sasha began to unbuckle Ty's pants. Last time she had sex, someone was almost murdered. This time it wouldn't. Ty held onto her body as She walked back towards her bedroom. His heart pounded as she showed him to the bedroom. Ever since he saw her for the first time, he wanted her. he wanted her badly. it was hard to believe that he was falling onto her bed. He looked up at her. She was removing her shirt and lord, she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Whoa." He mumbled. He liked it when women took control.

"Do you like what you see?" Sasha asked as she straddled him.

"Yes." Ty croaked out.

"Good." Sasha leaned down and began to kiss Ty. His hands cupped her breasts causing her to shiver. Soon, all their clothes were removed and their bodies slid together to form one body. Their bodies quivered as they had sex. Two people, both drunk as a skunk, needed this. They needed to be together.


	3. Thud Thus

****

May 7th, 2004

Sasha had made a huge mistake. She had known that she did the morning after with a pounding hang over. She shouldn't have drank her sorrows away nor slept with Ty. She had more important things to do. She had to get her reputation back at the house.

"So. As I was saying," Bosco said, "We should stop in and check on Faith."

"She'll be fine. She's dealt with the flu before." Sasha muttered.

"I know, but Fred and the kids aren't there." Bosco said.

"That's exactly what she needs. She doesn't need the two of us disrupting her sleep.' Sasha said, "If she needs us, she has your cell phone number." Bosco frowned slightly.

"I like the old Sasha better." He said.  
"And what do you mean by that?" She asked him.

"What do I mean by that? I mean, the past month you've been very snippy and dare I say Bitchy?" Bosco said.

"No you dare not." Sasha said, "I'm sorry I'm snippy, but I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Monique?" Bosco asked.

"No." Sasha said.

"Your nephew?" He asked. Sasha took in a deep breath.

"No." She said.  
"You're not still hung up on the doc things are you?" He asked. Sasha narrowed her eyes, "I guess you are."

"It's something else." Sasha said.

"Tell me." Bosco said, "Is about you being a floater?"

"Sort of...No, it's not." Sasha said scratching her neck, "Do you remember that call Ty and I had a couple of weeks ago? The one with the kids?" Bosco nodded.

"Yeah. The dad was arrested." He said.

"Which is good, but...Ty and I were very...depressed after that." Sasha said, "And...We had a few drink to drown our sorrows."

"He's been known to do that." Bosco said, "but I'm surprised that you did that." Sasha nodded.

"Yeah. Me too. And Um..." Sasha shook her head, "Never mind."

"Tell me." Bosco said, "because I think I know what it is."

"No you don't." Sasha said. Bosco nodded.

"Sure I do. You and Ty got really drunk and the next morning you woke up in his bed." He said. Sasha laughed.

"That shows what you know." She said. Bosco arched his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. Sasha nodded.

"It was my bed." She said. Bosco chuckled.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." He said, "People get drunk. People have sex. It's no big deal." Sasha sighed softly with a smile. For once, Bosco was actually helping her.

"Thanks." She said looking out the window. "Have you ever slept with anyone at work?" He shook his head.  
"Sully doesn't turn me on." He winked, "But I did sleep with Cap's daughter." Sasha smirked opening the car door.

"You're unbelievable." She said stepping out. Bosco jumped to his feet.

"I'm Maurice Boscorelli. What do you expect?" He winked at her. Sasha chuckled as she walked into the house. He was right though. She shouldn't beat herself up. It was just sex. No one got shot. No one got hurt. It was just sex.

"Hey." Ty walked up to Sasha. She smiled politely.

"Hey." She said.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked. Sasha shook her head as she went into the locker room.

"No thanks. I'm going to go home and crash." She said.

"You need to eat sometime." Ty said.

"I have a fridge in my apartment." Sasha said. Ty sighed.

"I'm getting a vibe from you." He said. Sasha couldn't help but to laugh. She looked at him, eyes sparkling.

"Ty, what we did last night...We shouldn't have done what we did." Sasha said, "I don't want to lead you on or anything."

"You're not leading me on." Ty smiled, "We're both adults and I would hope we're mature enough to handle this. I'm not asking to be your husband or every your boyfriend. I just want some fun."

"Oh I'm sure you do." Sasha chuckled going into her locker. "So you mean something like...with no string attached?" Ty nodded with a slight shrug.

"I like you, Sasha. That's no secret, but I'm not looking for anything serious right now." He said. Sasha turned and narrowed her eyes.  
"So you want me to be your fuck buddy?" She asked.

"You don't have to be so crude about it, but yeah." Ty said.

"You're unbelievable!" She cried. "I'm not that kind of woman." Sasha closed her locker and stalked away. Ty groaned. Bosco was laughing.

"What?" Ty muttered.

"You're getting yourself in deep." Bosco said, "Sasha is a real kind of woman."

"Real? You mean the others I've been with are fake?" Ty asked.

"No. Sasha is a lioness. She is a very strong woman. She's unlike anything I've ever seen before." Bosco said.

"If you're that interested, why don't you date her?" Ty asked.

"Cause she's yours whether she wants it or not." Bosco said, "She's a woman. Treat her like one." Ty chuckled.

"You're giving me female advice? Lord..." he shook his head, "Thanks." Ty walked out of the locker room looking for Sasha. She was in the office working on the computer. He walked in there, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sasha asked, "For being a man?"

"Yeah." Ty said. Sasha glanced at him from over her shoulder. "Can't we just have fun together? it doesn't have to lead to sex, but if it does that's okay."

"Fun..." Sasha said, "I don't want to let my guard down."

"Why do you have it up in the first place?" Ty asked, "I'm not going to hurt you, Sasha." She sighed softly.

"Let me find that out okay?" She asked him. Ty nodded.

"All right." He said, "SO...Does it sound like a plan?" Sasha nodded.

"As long as you pay for me sometimes." She said.

"I promise I will." Ty laughed. Sasha smiled turning back to the computer. Ty wanted to be her friend who occasionally had sex with her. Man, that could get her into a lot of trouble.


	4. Why Me?

****

May 21st, 2004

Sasha panted as she fell onto Ty's bed. Her heart buzzed with vibrant colours. Her body shivered with joy. Ty rubbed her stomach with a grin.

"That was great." He said. Sasha chuckled as she licked her lips.

"Amazing." She said sitting up. She peered over the edge of her bed and grabbed her shirt. Ty watched her.

"Do you have to go?" He asked. Sasha gave him a look.

"Yes I do." She said, "If I stay, that's a step towards a new direction and we agreed we weren't going to do anything but have fun." Ty nodded.

"I know that." He smiled stroking her back, "I just thought we could have another round at this." Sasha glanced at him with a smile.

"I need to take a shower." She told him.

"Me too." He said, "Let's take one together."

* * *

Carlos sat at the kitchen table with a bowl of lucky charms in front of him. He stared at the bowl intently, pulling out not he little pats so he could have the marshmallows last. Ty walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Carlos began to chuckle.

"What? Did your letters spell out something funny?" Ty asked.

"I'm eating lucky charms." He said looking at his roommate. "It sounded like you had a lot of fun last night."

"I did." Ty smirked.

"Tell me about it." Carlos said.

"I think you heard enough to form your own conclusions." Ty said pouring some coffee.

"Not like who it was." Carlos said, "She must have been ugly because you didn't even want me running into her."

"She isn't ugly. In fact, she's the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen." Ty said. Carlos grinned.

"Do I know her?" He asked. Ty nodded.

"Yeah." Ty said, "I work with her." Carlos' eyes widened.

"Yokas?? Oh my god." Carlos shivered, "She's good looking and all but she's married." Ty couldn't help but to laugh.

"It's not Faith." He said sitting at the kitchen table.

"Don't tell me it's Cruz." Carlos shivered, "Bosco had some of that."

"Trust me I never want a piece of that. I might catch something." Ty snickered. "It's Sasha."

"Monroe?" Carlos grinned, "Yeah she is good looking."

"Don't tell anyone." Ty said, "We're not like dating or anything. We're just having fun." Carlos nodded as he approved.

"I like her even more." He said holding up his hand, "I swear I won't tell anyone."

* * *

"He's what?" Holly asked as she jumped out of the bus.

"Davis and Monroe. They're an item." Carlos said.

"That is so cute." She said. "Ty has such a kind soul and Sasha compliments him."

"He's just after a piece of ass." Carlos said. Holly rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs.  
"Men are ridiculous." She said.  
"Tell me about it." Kim said as she filled out some paper work, "What happened now?"

"Carlos thinks Ty is after a piece of ass just because him and Sasha are having fun." Holly said.

"Davis and Monroe are together?" Kim asked slightly surprised. Holly nodded.

"According to Carlos they are." She said. DK and Walsh began to laugh.

"According to Carlos." DK said. "According to him, Davis could me an unwed teen mother." Walsh laughed loudly as the two men walked downstairs.

"If it's true, Good for Davis." Walsh said.  
"He just need to keep an eye on his gun. Who knows what Monroe might do with it." DK chuckled picking up the football.

"Speak of the Devil." Walsh nodded to Sasha as she got out of her car.

"Where's lover boy?" DK asked her. Sasha stared at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Davis. Isn't he your boyfriend?" Walsh asked. Sasha pierced her lips.

"No he isn't." She stalked into the house and right into the locker rooms. Ty was standing by his locker. "Does everyone know?" He glanced at her.

"Know about what?" Ty asked.

"Us." She said, "DK and Walsh asked me about my boyfriend."

"I swear I didn't tell anyone." Ty said, "Except"

"Except who?" Sasha asked.

"Carlos." Ty said.

"Unbelievable." Sasha laughed. "Nieto can't keep his mouth shut."

"It's not so bad if people know." Ty said. Sasha rolled her eyes and walked away. She knew it wasn't a big deal, but that wasn't the point. She asked Ty to keep this a secret and he had failed to do so.

June 4th, 2004

Faith loved riding with Sasha. It was fun riding with a woman. They could talk about anything. She could talk about sex and Sasha wouldn't freak out. She could even talk about breast size without getting worried that Bosco's mind is going elsewhere.

"Just don't let it happen again." Sasha said handing the motorcyclist a question.

"Helmets save lives." Faith said leaning against the cruiser, "It's such a beautiful day out."

"I know." Sasha looked up to the sky, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure can." Faith smiled.

"How did you know you were pregnant with your kids?" Sasha asked. Faith laughed softly.

"Boy, with Emily, I was so sick. Even the thought of food made me throw up. I decided to take a test and bam! It's positive. With Charlie, I was so tired, my breasts hurt, and I was irritable. I wasn't sick with him though." Faith smiled, "With my third pregnancy, I had all of those symptoms."

"Oh. Okay." Sasha said. Faith looked at her partner.

"Why?" She asked. Sasha sighed.

"Because I've been sick, tired, sore breasts, and moody. I've been peeing a lot too." Sasha said. Faith got up off of the cruiser.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Sasha nodded, "Have you tested?" Sasha shook her head.

"I'm scared to what it might say." She said.

"You need to know, Sasha." Faith said, "If you are pregnant, you need to take the right precautions with your jobs."

"I know, but Ty-"

"Who cares about Ty?" Faith said, "This is about you. If Ty doesn't want to be sex friends, then fine, but you need to think about you and maybe a baby."

"You don't understand Faith." Sasha said.

"I understand completely." She said, "Whatever the outcome may be though, you can count on me." Sasha smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

* * *

"Oh my god." Sasha whispered as she and Faith looked at the positive pregnancy test.

"Sasha..." Faith mumbled. She didn't really know what to say.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She turned and looked at Faith. "I can't have a baby! I just can't."

"Just let this sink in before you make any decisions." She said, "I had an abortion and I regret it every single day." Sasha bit her lip.

"I couldn't do that." She said. "I just...What is Ty going to say?"

"He will probably freak out, say things he's going to regret, but I do think that Davis has enough balls to step up to plate with this one." Sasha nodded slowly scrubbed her eyes.

"I just need...I need to think about things." She said.  
"I completely understand." Faith said. "If you need anybody to talk to, I'm here."

"Thanks, Yokas." Sasha said.

"I'll leave you alone." Faith exited the McDonald's bathroom. Sasha stared at herself in the mirror. She was pregnant. She was actually pregnant and she felt like she was going to pass out with fear.


	5. After Affect

****

June 18th, 2004

Week 8

It was like her whole world was crashing down around her. She couldn't be pregnant. The test had to be wrong. But it wasn't. Nor was the second test, or the third test, or the forth. What was she going to tell Ty? She had to though. She knew that.

She didn't want to be at work, get shot and loose the baby. Yes, the baby was a shock, but it was hers. It was apart of her and she wouldn't loose it. Ty may not have known, but Faith did. She had been utterly wonderful in helping Sasha with everything.

"Lt. Swersky...." Sasha walked up to the front desk.

"You're late, Monroe." He said.

"Yeah. I know." She said. Sasha had been throwing up all morning. "May I speak with you privately?" Swersky nodded.

"Sure." He led her to his office, "You've been late three times this week."

"I know, Sir." She said.

"What's your problem?" Swersky asked her. Sasha took in a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Swersky stared at her and sighed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir." Sasha said, "I'm not sure what the procedure is for pregnant officers, but I want to work." Swersky nodded.

"Desk duty. Work on your reports. Work the front desk." He said. Sasha bit her lip and nodded.

"I can do it. I'm eight weeks along and I'm going to do anything to keep this baby safe." She said.

"I understand. Congratulations." Swersky said.

"Thanks." Sasha smiled weakly.

"Does Davis know?" He asked him. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure how to tell him." She admitted.

"Just tell him. The longer you with hold this information from him, the more mad he will be." Swersky told her. Sasha nodded slowly.

"I know that." She said.  
"Why don't you take a few minutes and go talk to him?" He suggested. Sasha nodded.

"That might be best." She said, "Get it out of the way." Swersky patted her hand as she got up. He was right. She just needed to tell him. Sasha's heart was beating so loudly she thought the whole house could hear it. She walked up towards the locker rooms to find Ty standing at his locker.

"Hey there." Ty smiled softly at her.  
"Hey." Sasha cleared her throat, "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ty nodded.

"Sure. What's up?" He asked.

"I'm being put on desk duty for the rest of the year." Sasha said. Ty's eyes widened.

"What? What for?" He asked her. Sasha swallowed hard.

"Because I'm pregnant." She said. Ty stared at her. His knees felt weak. His head spun.

"What..." He managed to croak out.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours." Sasha said, "I don't care what you want to do, but I'm keeping this baby. It's mine."

"It's ours." He said sitting down.

"We'll see what you want to do before we put that moniker on it." Sasha said. Ty scrubbed his face with his hands staring at the floor. How could this happen? They had been careful. Right?

"I just..." Ty shook his head. Sasha crossed her arms.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"I don't know what I am. This is kind of a shock." Ty said.

"No shit." Sasha said, "it kind of is for me too."

"I don't know if I can do this, Sash." Ty said. "Are you sure it's even mine?" Sasha's jaw dropped.

"You've got to be kidding me." She snapped. "Of course it's yours."

"It could be docs." Ty said.

"It's not." She growled, "It's yours. If you don't' want to be a part of it's life then fine. I don't care." With that, Sasha turned and left. Ty growled and kicked Bosco's locker. Oh god. He was going to be a father whether he was ready for it or not.

July 1st, 2004

Week 10

Ty felt sick to his stomach every moment of ever day. It wasnt' Sasha's fault as he shouldn't take it out on her, but he just wasn't ready to be a dad. But he was going to be a man and step up to his responsibilities. He had to.

"Ty, what are you doing here?" Maggie grinned when she opened the door.

"I love you too, mom." Ty said. Maggie laughed as she hugged her son.

"I love you, Tyrone." Maggie said, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I got myself into some trouble." He said. Maggie frowned.

"Come in and sit, young man." She said. Ty went into the living room and slump down on the couch. "Talk to me, Sweetheart."

"DO you know Officer Monroe?" Ty asked. Maggie searched her brain and then nodded.

"Pretty little black cop." She said and then frowned, "What happened? Is there something bad going down at the house?"

"Not that I know of." Ty rubbed his neck.

"Then what's the problem, Ty?" Maggie chuckled.

"I um..." Ty took in a deep breath, "I got her pregnant." Maggie froze.

"What?" She asked.

"Sasha's pregnant. I'm confused and I don't know what to do, ma." Ty said, "I'm so scared."

"So...this wasn't planned." Maggie said.

"No!" Ty said, "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Oh you sure as Hell better be ready for my grandbaby." Maggie said. Ty stared at her.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked.

"You be a man." Maggie said. "Don't abandon my grandbaby. Don't leave Monroe hanging. You're scared but I bet you one hundred dollars that she is too. Assume the responsibilities, Son. I don't know what you want from me." Ty bit his lip. He could feel tears stinging the back of his eyes. He hated feeling like this.

"I just want you to tell me it's going to be all right." He said.

"Baby, It will be as long as you do what you have to." Maggie smiled patting her son's hand. Ty leaned over and buried his face into his mother's neck. "Oh, Baby. It's going to be all right. You're going to make a wonderful daddy." She wrapped her arms around him.

"How do you know that?" Ty asked.

"Because you're my son." Maggie said kissing him, "And I know I raised you right."

"I'm just scared. Petrified. Terrified." Ty said. Maggie laughed pulling back.

"I'm going to be a grandma, Ty!" Maggie grinned. "Boy!"

"Are you okay with that?" He asked.

"Oh, Ty. I'm wonderful with that." Maggie smiled. Ty exhaled. For some reason that was all he needed to hear. He needed to know his mother would be supportive with this whole thing. He needed to know she wasn't disappointed in him.


	6. Too Late?

****

July 15th, 2004

Week 12

The sickness was starting to pass. Sasha was thankful. She didn't enjoy kneeling over the throne every five minutes. She wasn't enjoying the lack of communication between her and Ty either. She wanted him to tell her how he felt. She knew they weren't going to be a happy family, but she wanted him in the baby's life.

"I'm out of here." Monique said.

"Have fun." Sasha said walking out of the bathroom.

"Ah. You have a visitor." Monique said opening up the front door. Ty was standing there. Sasha groaned.

"What do you want, Ty?" She asked. Ty swallowed hard.

"I want to speak with you. May I come in?" He asked. Monique gave her sister a look. Sasha nodded.

"I'll be back later." Monique said.

"All right." Sasha smiled weakly. Ty stepped into he apartment. He licked his lips. "What do you want t talk about?"

"The baby, Sasha." Ty said walking into the living room. He sat down looking at the magazines on the coffee table.

"What about the baby?" Sasha asked sitting in a chair in front of Ty.

"I want to be a part of this child's life more than anything. I don't know what's going to happen with us, Sash, but I need to be a father." Ty said. Sasha took in a deep breath.

"Are you looking for a relationship with me or just the baby?" Sasha asked.

"I don't know. I definitely want to be with the baby and I do feel things for you Sasha but-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Sasha said, "I want to be in a family. I want to raise this baby with a mother and a father."

"So do I." Ty said.

"I want you there every step of the way." Sasha said.

"And I will be." Ty swore.

"But how will you be there in the middle of the night when I feel the first kick? Or when I have cravings? Or when my water breaks?" Sasha asked. Ty looked at her. He reached over and took her hands.

"I will be there, I swear to god I will be a man and step up to my responsibilities." He squeezed her hands gently. "I already love this baby." Sasha couldn't help the tears start to swell in her eyes.

"I'm so scared." She whispered. Ty pulled her into a hug.

"Baby, so am I, but I won't be a pussy." He said. She laughed slightly.

"That means the world to me." She hugged him tighter. Being pregnant was utterly terrifying. Knowing that Ty would be by her side made Sasha's nerves settle down. They could do this. They could be parents.

July 29th, 2004

Week 14

Sweat poured down her neck. The weather was terrible. She didn't want to be at work. She wanted to lay in Ty's arms or maybe have a little fun with him. Sasha stood at the desk watching Bosco get yelled at by Swersky. She chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Bosco asked walking up to the desk.  
"You and the mischief you always get into." She said. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something was wrong. Sasha looked around the station. Everything looked in place, but she couldn't shake that feeling.

"Oh shut up." Bosco growled. Suddenly, a shot was fire. There was no mistaking the noise. Sasha stood there looking towards the noise. A man was standing in the doorway with a gun. He began to shoot it into the station.

"Die you mother fuckers!!" He yelled. Bullets were everywhere. Some form his gun and some from the police officers' guns.

"Monroe! Get down!" Bosco hissed. Sasha stood there frozen as she felt a bullet whiz by her face. "Christ, woman!" Bosco grabbed Sasha's hand and pulled her down. He covered her with his body as he continued to shoot. Sasha lay there, shaking. She wasn't sure what was going on still, but when she felt a pain in her stomach it brought her to reality.

"Baby?" She whispered touching her stomach. There was blood. Her hand was shaking. She had been shot in the stomach, "B-Bosco..."

"Get the bastard!" He yelled. Faith fired her gun and the man fell to the floor. Bosco sat up. "That son of bitch is the guy Allan arrested last week."

"B-Bosco." Sasha stood up. Her entire body was shaking. He turned and looked at her. His eyes widened when he saw the blood.

"Oh my god. DAVIS!" He yelled.

"The baby." Sasha whispered as she collapsed in Bosco's arms.

Ty was pacing back and forth down the hallway. When he saw Sasha passed out on the floor bleeding, he freaked out. He now knew why his mother freaked out every time he climbed a tree and jumped down. The parental fear of loosing his child was already big in his heart.

"Ty?" Maggie ran down the hallway. Ty turned and tears began to fill his eyes, "Oh Baby." She pulled him into a hug.

"I can't loose them." He whispered. Maggie rubbed his back.

"You're not going to loose them." She said.

"I can't." Ty cried softly.

"Have the doctors said anything?" She asked.

"They won't tell me a thing." Ty said. Maggie pulled away.

"It's my grandchild in there and I will find something out." Maggie walked tot he desk, "I need information on Sasha Monroe's condition."

"I can't give that out." The nurse said.

"I need to know if my grandchild is dead or not. You're sure as hell going to tell me." Magpie growled. The nurse sighed.

"Let me go check on Her." She got up and went into Sasha's room.

"Don't mess with a grandmother." Maggie gave her son a slight smile. In a few minutes, Dr. White, Sasha's OBGYN, exited the room.

"Good evening, Officer." He said.

"How is the baby?" Ty asked.

"It's hanging in there. Sasha lost a lot of blood and we're monitoring the baby's heartbeat." Dr. White said, "It seems to be steady and strong." Ty breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." He whispered.

"Sasha will need to rest for the rest of her pregnancy though." Dr. White said.

"I will make sure that she does that." Ty said, "Might I got in there?"  
"Keep the visit short." He said.  
"I will." Ty said taking in a deep breath as he walked into Sasha's room. God, She looked so pale. He walked to her bedside and took her hand. "Baby, everything is going to be okay." Sasha stirred with a groan.

"Ty?" She mumbled.  
"I'm right here." He said. She slowly opened her eyes.

"The baby?" She asked him.

"The baby is okay. You need to stay home and relax for the rest of your pregnancy though." He said. Sasha nodded.

"Anything." She whispered. Ty leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Try to get some sleep. I will be right here when you wake up." Ty said. Sasha nodded slowly as she closed her eyes. It made Ty feel a whole lot better seeing Sasha talking. He never wanted experience fear like that again.


	7. Recovery

August 13th, 2004

Week 16

It took a full week before Sasha was well enough to go home. She hated being in bed, but Ty was there. Ty was by her bedside making sure she had everything. When she felt the movement of the baby for the first time, Ty was there. Sasha couldn't have asked for anything more.

"Maybe it'll be a girl.' Ty said handing Sasha a glass of water. She shrugged snuggling into her pillows.  
"That's fine. I already have the named picked out if it's a girl." Sasha chuckled.  
"I have the boy's name already picked out too." Ty said, "What's yours?"

"Pearl Alexandra, after my great-grandmother." Sasha smiled.

"I think that's sweet." Ty said, "Mine is Jayden Davonte."

"I like that." Sasha said, "I don't know what people are complaining about when they say their spouses can't agree on names. That took what? One minute."  
"We're good." Ty said, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I need a nap soon." She told him. "I need to try to get up though." Ty nodded extended his hand.  
"We'll take this really slow. When you need to stop, just tell me." Ty said helping her out of bed. Sasha groaned loudly. She was still very sore and achy.

"I want to go back to work." She said slowly taking steps with Ty.

"You can't if you want to give birth to a healthy baby." Ty said rubbing her back. Sasha took in a deep breath, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, "I'm just, I'm glad that fucker is dead." Ty chuckled.

"me too." he told her. Sasha walked slowly to the window. "Is everything okay?" She shrugged slightly. "What is it?

"Do you realize how close we came to loosing this baby?" She asked. Ty nodded.

"I know how close I came to loosing you and the baby." Ty said, "It was very scary, but now I know how much I care for the two of you." Sasha smiled.

"Well, thanks." She said walking over to the couch. She slowly eased herself down with a grunt. "Our booty calls really turned into something, huh?" Ty chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm happy they did though." Ty admitted.

"Me too." She smiled feeling the baby move. Sasha pressed Ty's hand to her belly, "Can you feel that? If feels like a tiny wave." Ty concentrated hard but shook his head.

"No." He said. Sasha sighed pressing his hand harder against her stomach.

"It's right there." She said, "it's a ripple."

"I can't feel anything, Sasha." Ty told her.  
"Maybe it's too light for you to feel." She pushed his hand away, "it's a really cool feeling."

"In a couple of weeks I'll be able to feel the baby move nonstop." he told her, "And you'll be complain how much the baby bouncing on your bladder and kicking your lungs sucks."

"They kick your lungs? Monique didn't tell me that." Sasha frowned. Ty nodded with a slight chuckle.

"My sister told me my nephew kicked her nonstop." He said, "Said she couldn't breath until he dropped."

"That sucks." She looked at her belly, "You better not be like that little one." Ty smiled as he watched Sasha talk to her stomach. It was so sweet seeing this, knowing his family was right here and safe was great.

August 27th, 2004

Week 18

Sure he was happy about the baby but he was also very very terrified. How could he be responsible for a life? Sure he didn't mind having Kylie around, when she didn't cry, but this child would be his own. He couldn't pass her off when he was tired of her...or him.

"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" Ty asked. Sully groaned.

"you're on this on?" He asked, "Yes, you'll be a wonderful dad."

"How do you know though, Sully?" Ty asked, "The baby with be here in twenty-two weeks and I'm just confused."

"I think it's natural to be confused." Sully to the boy, "I know if I was ever in your position I'd be confused but Monroe is a wonderful woman. I think the two of you will have cool kids."

"Gorgeous kids at least." Ty said rubbing his chin, "Because come on...Look at me." Sully chuckled softly.

"Yeah, you are a fine specimen." He said. Ty grinned brightly. "I've created a monster."

"I was already like this when I started riding with you." Ty told him. Sully nodded. he knew all too well how Ty was at times.

"yeah, right." Sully said.

"Central to 55-Charlie. Is Officer Davis there?" The radio began to buzz. Ty sighed.

"55-Charlie, This is Davis." Ty said.

"Officer Monroe has a message for you." They said. Ty nodded.

"Sure. Cool. What is it?" Ty asked.

"She wanted us to gently remind you that She has an obgyn appointment at noon that you promised to be there." Ty glanced at his watch. He had five minutes.

"Shit." Ty cursed turning the sirens on, "Sully, go to Mercy as fast as possible." Sully smirked slightly.

"There's no way we're going to get there in five minutes." he said.

"We're finding out the sex today." Ty said, "I cannot miss that. She will murder me and I mean murder me, if I miss it."

* * *

Ty ran down the hallway. his heart was pounding. Ten minutes late. Sasha really was going to kill him. How could he forget such a big day? She had only been reminding him everyday for the past week. He ran up to the door and knocked don it.

"Sasha?" He asked.

"God, you're here." Sasha laughed. Ty walked into the room and saw Sasha lying on the table. "I didn't think you were going to come."

"I told you I'd be here." Ty said, "I took lunch early so I could be here."  
"Thanks." Sasha smiled reaching for his hand, "Dr. White should be back any minute to give me the scan."

"How are you feeling?" Ty asked.

"It was hell getting out of the car, but other than that it's fine." Sasha said, "I think I've gotten over the big hump of my recovery."

"I hope so." Ty said as Dr. White came back in.

"Officer Davis, nice of you to join us." He said pulling Sasha's shirt up.

"Yeah. I was running late." He mumbled.

"That's all right." Dr. White said, "Are you ready for this?"

"I think so." Sasha whispered. Ty nodded. Okay, so maybe he was technically ready but it'd happen whether he was or not. Dr. White began the ultrasound.

"There's your baby." Dr. White smiled as he pointed to the screen.

"Oh wow." Sasha whispered. It was amazing how much the baby had changed since the last ultrasound. They could see the baby's mouth and eyes and nose. It was utterly amazing.

"Amazing." Ty whispered. Dr. White moved around al little bit.

"Your daughter is perfectly healthy." He said. Sasha gasped.  
"Oh my god.' She whispered. Ty looked at the screen and then the Doctor.

"Wh-What?" He asked.

"you're having a very healthy girl." Dr. White said.

"A little girl." Sasha whispered staring at the screen. Ty and Sasha were having a little girl. it was so amazing to find out the sex. it made the whole pregnancy seem a lot more real to Ty. He was going to be a father.

**

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join.**


	8. Next Step

****

September 11th, 2004

Week 20

Ty knew this day would be a hard day on Sasha, but he wasn't sure how hard. Being pregnant and a cop didn't bode well. He wondered where she had been on that fateful day. How much had she seen?

"Sasha?" He walked into her bedroom. She was standing at her window staring out into the city. God, she looked so sexy. The swell of her stomach excited Ty. "Sash, you okay?"

"Yeah." She said glancing over at him, "I'm just thinking."

"What about?" He asked walking up behind her.

"Pearl, Us, death, you know the fun stuff." Sasha smirked at him. Ty caressed her stomach.

"What about Pearl?" He asked.

"What do you think about her?" Sasha asked. Ty chuckled.

"I love her very much. I didn't think I could love something I've never met." He told her, "She's my everything and already Daddy's little girl." A smile came across Sasha's face.

"That makes me feel so good." She told him.

"It makes me sad too though." Ty said leading Sasha to the edge of the bed. The smile soon fell quickly from Sasha's face.

"Why?" She asked. Ty sighed looking at the coffee table. There were a lot of parenting and pregnancy magazines sitting on it.

"I don't want to miss anything, Sash." He said, "I'm tired of missing Pearl kick and your midnight cravings. I want more."

"What do you mean more?" Sasha asked.

"What are we going to do when she's born, Sasha?" Ty asked, "Am I going to be a weekend dad? Am I only going to see her on weekends and holidays?"

"No…" Sasha said.

"Then how are we going to manage this?" Ty asked her.  
"What do you want, Ty?" She asked him, "Just tell me what you want."

"I want to live with you. I want to be able to get you ice cream at three am." Ty said, "I want to be there for Pearl when she comes. I want to be a full time dad."

"You want to move in." Sasha stated. Ty nodded.

"It's jut an idea. If you have something better, then go for it." He said. Sasha shook her head with a sigh.  
"I want you to move in with me, but I don't want you to feel like you have to." She said, "Just because I'm pregnant."

"I love you, Sasha." Ty said. Sasha stared at him.

"You what?" She whispered.

"I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine you doing this alone." Ty said reaching out and touching her stomach. "I'm not doing this just because you're pregnant. I think children should have two parents in their lives."

"If you want to move in…Then…please do. I would love you to move in." She said. Ty smiled kissing her forehead.

"I have another question." He said. Sasha nodded.

"What is it?" She asked. Ty licked his lips.

"Where were you on September 11th?" He asked. Ty watched the colour drain from Sasha's face.

"Why…Why do you want to know?" She asked him.

"Because I know something happened. I can tell." Ty said, "If you want me to move in, you need to tell me. I need to know what makes you tick." Sasha stared at the floor.

"I was there, okay. I was there when the second plane hit." She told him.

"Oh…" Ty said putting his hand on her knee. "You don't have to tell me anything else."

"Thank you." She whispered. Ty wrapped his arms around her. It was much more than seeing that plane hit the tower. He knew it, but he wasn't going to push it. There was no need to put her into early labour.

September 25th, 2004

Week 22

It was strange to leave the apartment. He and Carlos had spent many good times in there. Of course they had spent some not so good times in there too. Carlos knew Ty was going to move out. He didn't blame him.

"You'll still come back and chill right?" Carlos asked.

"Of course." Ty said, "Between Sasha and a screaming baby, I'll need beer."

"I'll provide it." Carlos winked putting the last of Ty's boxes into the trunk.

"All done." He said. Ty sighed deeply.  
"You're free to come over our place any time you want." Ty told him.

"I don't know. Me and pregnant women don't mix well." He told his friend, "It's a hormonal thing." Ty couldn't help but to laugh. His friend was so strange at times.

"You're welcomed there any time." Ty repeated. Carlos' face softened.

"Thanks man." He said, "So, who am I going to rent your half out to? I'll need someone."

"That Levine Chic will rent from you I think." Ty said. Carlos groaned loudly, "I've seen the way she looks at you." Carlos shook his head.

"I couldn't bear to have her live with me. My apartment would be filled with crystals and Incense and voodoo crap." Carlos said, "It's rather rent to DK…and his feet smell."

"I don't need to know about DK's feet." Ty said. "I'll put up a sign at the house if you want. I'm sure there's some lonely old cop waiting to find an apartment."

"Lonely is fine, but old isn't." Carlos said, "Maybe a young female rookie with killer blue eyes."

"We have a young male rookie with killer blue eyes." Ty snickered closing the trunk.

"I don't go down the road and you know it." Carlos said.

"Well, I don't know. It's not like you've brought home a girl in awhile." Ty said, "You must be getting it from somewhere."

"I'm not getting it from anyone." Carlos said, "Especially a dude." Ty snickered patting his friend on the shoulder.

"You could tell me if you were gay." Ty said. Carlos pushed his hand away.

"Freak." Carlos muttered. "I have been too busy to have a love life. Yes, there are single women at work, but that whole work love thing never works out."

"Jeez, thanks." Ty said, "Pearl will be happy to hear that."

"I didn't mean it like that." Carlos rubbed his neck.

"We both know it'll be difficult, but it's something we're looking forward to." Ty said, "A family. I want one."

"You're going to make a great dad to Pearl, Man." Carlos sighed deeply, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I hope so." Ty sighed looking at his car. "If I forgot anything, just call Sashas."

"It's not Sasha's anymore." Carlos told him, "It's yours and sasha's."

"Weird huh?" Ty smirked.

"Extremely." Carlos said with a sigh, "it's been fun, Man."

"Yeah it has been." Ty sighed deeply. Carlos smiled pulling Ty into a hug. Ty hugged him back.

"It'll be more fun where you're about to go." He whispered, "You're a grown up now."

"Thank god." Ty laughed pulling away. He climbed into the driver's side with a deep sigh. It was strange leaving the apartment and Carlos, but it was also wonderful. His girlfriend and daughter awaited him in his new life. Nothing could be better than that.


	9. Grandma Davis

October 9th, 2004

Week 24

It was amazing seeing Sasha's belly jiggle whenever Pearl had a case of the hiccups. It was so weird to put his hand on her stomach to feel his daughter's foot kicking against it. Ty could say he was thrilled to be alive. Ty stepped outside, sliding his backpack over his shoulder. He watched Faith walk to her car.

"Yokas, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. She smiled.  
"Sure. What's up?" She asked.

"you're a mom." Ty stated. Faith chuckled.

"I have been for fifteen years." She said, "Do you have a parenting question, Soon-to-be daddy?"

"Sort of. I kind of need help if you're not busy this afternoon." He said. Faith shook her head. She had nothing to do. She rarely had stuff to do at home now.

"I'm free." She said.  
"Cool. I want to get Sasha and Pearl some presents, but I'm clueless." Ty said. Faith chuckled and nodded up the street.

"Come with me. I'll show you a neat Boutique." She said. "it's amazing that you're going to be a father." Ty smiled with pride. Faith smiled. She loved that look upon Ty's face. He had that wonderful look on it. He was extremely excited and happy.

"I'm so excited." He said, "I think I'll make a good dad."

"What are you naming her?" Faith asked.

"Pearl Alexandra Davis." Ty said. Faith nodded. She liked that name.

"It's beautiful." She said, "Now what are you looking for?" Ty thought about it for a moment.  
"Well, something expensive…but in a cop's budget." Ty said. Faith couldn't help but to laugh. She knew exactly what he meant. The two of them walked down the street to the little boutique.

"Okay, I just maybe a blanket with her name on it." Faith said. Ty looked around him. There was a lot of blankets. He was going to get overwhelmed. Faith sensed it. "Okay, do you like pink or purple?"

"ah….Purple." Ty said.

"Okay. Well, since Pearls are white, why don't we get a white blanket with purple trim. They monogram things here so we can put pearl's name on the side with purple thread. How does that sound?" Ty nodded.

"Perfect." He smiled gratefully.

"Okay. I'll go tell the sales lady and you can go look around." Faith walked away. Ty stood there for a moment. It only took them five minutes to decide on something. If he had gone in there alone, he would have been in there until supper time.

Ty walked over to a crib that had a lot of stuffed animals in it. He smiled. He couldn't wait for Pearl to come. He couldn't wait to peer into the crib and see his daughter. He never thought he would be this excited to be a father. He picked up a stuff duck and squeezed it.

"That's cute." Faith smiled walking up behind him.

"I might get it for Pearl." He said.

"I think she'd like it." Faith said, "The clerk said the blanket would be done in two hours."

"Sounds good." Ty said.

* * *

Sasha lay on the couch flipping through the stations. The baby began to bounce on her bladder. Sasha groaned.

"Okay, calm down." She said sitting up. "Mommy is hungry too, but she's waiting for Daddy to come home."

"Daddy is home." Ty chuckled as he walked into the living room.

"Good. I want some scrambled eggs." Sasha said.  
"yes, Ma'am." he said holding up a bag, "I bought Pearl some things." Sasha gave him a look.

"What did you get her? She's not even born yet and she's already spoiled." She said.

"I got her stuff." Ty handed Sasha the bag, "Eggs coming right up." He kissed the top of her head and walked into the kitchen. Sasha opened the bag and picked up the duck.

"How cute." She chuckled. Sasha gave it a kiss and placed it on the couch beside her. She reached into the bag and pulled out the baby blanket. "Oh Ty. It's so beautiful."

"You like it?" Ty asked.

"I love it." Sasha wrapped it around her stomach, "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Ty glanced out into the living room. He smiled as he watched the joy upon Sasha's face. That was why he bought so much stuff. He loved watching that look on her face. He would love that look on Pearl's face too.

October 23rd, 2004

Week 26

Maggie pulled her car into a parking space in front of the apartment building. She looked at it and shook her head. She couldn't stand apartment buildings. Families should be raised in a house. Maggie got out of the car and went into the building. She walked up a few flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door. She knocked on it and Sasha opened it up.

"Mrs. Davis…." She smiled, but thought it was strange for Maggie to be here.

"May I come in?" She asked. Sasha nodded.

"Of course." She said stepping aside. Maggie looked at Sasha's stomach and smiled.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" She asked. Sasha shrugged.

"Drained, but good." Sasha told Maggie, "May I get you something to drink?"

"No no. Don't bother yourself." She said, "Is m y son here?"

"No. he got called into work early." Sasha said easing herself down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her. Maggie smiled gratefully and sat next to her, "So, what's up?"

"I found a house." Maggie reached into her purse and pulled out a real estate listing. Sasha stared at her like she had three heads.

"That's nice. Are you moving?" She asked. Maggie shook her head.

"It's a house for you Ty and the baby." She said. Sasha began to laugh.

"We don't need a house, Mrs. D. We're just fine here." She said. "We have no intentions in moving. Has Ty said something to you?"

"No, but I know what my boy wants." Maggie said, "he always talked about when he had a family he would buy them a wonderful house to grow up in. Now he has a family, but not a home. I know he would want this." Sasha took the ad from Maggie and looked at it.

"I don't think we could afford it right now." She said. Maggie shrugged.  
"Just have a look at it. Look at others. I don't care." She said. Sasha nodded, "So, no ring on your finger yet?" Sasha began to laugh.

"Don't push your luck, Maggie." She said. Maggie held up her hands with amusement.

"I'm not." She said, "You know, I haven't seen Ty this happy in a very long time. You and Pearl make him so happy. It's nice to see."

"Well, he makes me happy. you've raised a wonderful man." Sasha said.

"That's what a parents job is." Maggie said, "To raise them to be the best people possible."

"What's easier? Boys or girls?" She asked. Maggie laughed loudly. "I've raised my nephew, but I don't have experience with girls."

"you really don't want to know." Maggie said.

"Tell me." Sasha smiled.

"Boys are so much easier, for me at least." Maggie said. "Potty training was a breeze. The girls…The girls were whiney little Divas. Not much has changed. Maybe it was because Ty was a Momma's boy and the girls idolized their father, But Ty was the easiest."

"Great." Sasha chuckled as she rubbed her stomach, "I'm doomed."

"Pearl is Ty's daughter. There's a great possibility she will be just like him." Maggie reassured Sasha. Sasha smiled. She hoped Pearl would turn out like her father. Ty was a wonderful man to be like. Ty was the kind of man Sasha could see herself with forever. She glanced down at the ad again. Making a home with him would be great.


	10. Male nudity

**November 6th, 2004**

**Week 28**

**Ty kissed the scar that was on Sasha's stomach. She shivered as she ran her hand over his hair. Sweat dripped off of his brow as he kissed his way back up her body.**

**"Man…" Sasha panted. "I love that." Ty chuckled as he lay next to her.**

**"I'm so glad Pearl is alive." He whispered. Sasha smiled softly. They had come so close to loosing her earlier in the pregnancy. "I thank god every day."**

**"Speaking of Pearl, She's laying on my bladder." Sasha grunted as she pushed off of the mattress.**

**"Need help?" He asked.**

**"I think I can handle that." Sasha chuckled as she went into the bathroom. Ty leaned back against the pillows. He was happy. He listened to Sasha groan as she went to the bathroom. Ty chuckled again.**

**"Are you having fun?" Ty asked.**

**"Oh the best." Sasha flushed the toilet. She waddled back out and smiled. "I need to break something to you."**

**"What?" Ty sat up and frowned.**

**"I'm not a wilting violet." She said, "Like it or not, but I'm a strong independent black woman."**

**"You're foxy brown." Ty gasped.**

**"Knock it off." Sasha put her bathrobe on, "Why do you always do that?" She growled and left the room. Ty stared at the door.**

**"What?" He slid out of bed and pulled his boxers on. "What do I always do?"**

**"Oh you know." Sasha grabbed the ice-cream from the fridge. She sat down at the table and began to eat from it. Okay, she was hormonal. Ty had to tread around this very carefully. Ty sat across from her, staring at the ice cream.**

"**Why don't you refresh my memory?" He calmly said. Sasha growled.**

"**Whenever I'm seriously talking you make a joke out of it." She told him. "I hate when you do that."**

"**I'm sorry." Ty said.**

"**Oh I'm sure you are." Sasha muttered. Ty growled himself.**

"**And whenever I apologize you get condescending to me." Ty said, "Accept my apology or don't."**

"**Don't be an ass Ty." Sasha said.**

"**I apparently always am." Ty stood up from the table. Sasha's lip trembled as she stared at the ice cream, "Oh don't cry."**

"**I just…" The tears began to flow now. "Shit."**

"**It's all right." Ty pulled a chair up next to her and began to rub her back.**

"**I just w-want us to be a happy family." She whispered.**

"**All happy families fight." Ty said. "It's the ones who don't fight you need to look out for. Someone is hiding something in that family."**

"**I suppose we both have experience in that, don't we?" Sasha asked.**

"**Unfortunately." Ty said rubbing her back.**

"**Promise me we wont wind up like our parents." Sasha said looking at him serious.**

"**Never, Sasha. You're the only woman I'll ever want." Ty said. For some reason, Sasha knew he was telling the truth. With everything Ty had been through, she knew he would never stray. She knew they'd be one big sometimes happy family.**

**November 20th, 2004**

**Week 30**

**Ty walked into the locker room and began to take his uniform off. It had been such a hard day. Three Domestic Cases, two car chases, and one hostage situation that went wrong. Ty smelt and he was tired. He pulled a towel out of his locker and walked towards the showers. Sasha would appreciate him smelling nice when he got home. He pulled his boxers off and tossed them towards his locker.**

"**They better have washed this stupid shower." Ty muttered as he turned the shower on. The hot water began to wash over his body. It drips across his aching muscles making them feel better.**

**He closed his eyes just trying to wash the day away with his aches. Ty sighed deeply. Sometimes days like these were so stressful. He understood how this job got to people. He understood why some cops killed themselves.**

**Ty leaned over to grab the soap, but like some awful prison joke it slipped onto the ground. He stepped directly on top of it and it sent him flying onto the ground. As he landed he heard a large popping sound and a sharp pain went through his body.**

"**Oh fuck." Ty moaned looking down at his leg. His knee was throbbing. He gritted his teeth and tried to stand up, but he fell back onto the ground in pain. Ty tried to reach his towel but it was too far away. "Anyone out there?" Maybe someone could help him get dressed and to the hospital. No such luck. Ty reached above his head and turned the shower off. He sighed deeply. He heard the door open up. "Is any one there?"**

"**No." Bosco said going to his locker.**

"**Shut up. I need help." Ty said. Bosco glanced towards the showers.**

"**I don't swing that way man." he said.**

"**Get the fuck over here!" Ty snapped. Cautiously, Bosco walked to the showers.**

"**God, man, you're naked!" Bosco turned around.**

"**I think I sprained my knee." Ty said.**

"**Congratulations." Bosco muttered.**

"**Can you help me up and get me to the hospital?" Ty asked him. Bosco shook his head.**

"**That's nasty." He said.**

"**Throw me the fucking towel." Ty said. bosco reached behind him and tossed Ty the Towel. "Take me to my locker." bosco turned around, cursing under his breath. He helped Ty up and slowly took him to the locker. "I can get my shirt on, but I need help with my pants."**

"**Okay this has gone far enough. I'm not helping you get your pants on." Bosco said. "I'll be too close to your junk."**

"**please, Bosco." Ty said pulling a shirt on, "I'll give you twenty bucks." bosco groaned and then nodded.**

"**Fine." He said snatching Ty's pants out of the locker, "You owe me big time."  
"I think the twenty bucks takes care of that." Ty said as bosco began to pull Ty's pants on. He closed his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to look at Ty's private parts.**

"**This is ridiculous." Bosco muttered.**

"**you're h elping a friend in need." Ty chuckled as he buttoned his pants.**

"**Fuck that." Bosco said. He didn't like male nudity.**

**

* * *

Sasha was beginning to nest. Why shouldn't she? She only had ten weeks left before this baby would come. The nursery was done, but Sasha had to dust. She just had to. She heard the front door open up.**

"**How was your day?" Sasha called out from the nursery.**

"**Eh….I've had better." he said limping on crutches into the nursery. Sasha's eyes widened.**

"**Oh my god! What happened?" She cried.**

"**I had a fight with a bar of soap….it won." Ty said. Sasha helped him to the bedroom, "I need to stay off of my knee for the next week and then go back to the doctors."**

"**At least this happened now rather than when we have to chase after a baby." Sasha helped him into bed and put a pillow beneath his knee. Ty felt like an ass. What kind of idiot sprains his knee over a bar of soap. At least he could spend some quiet time with Sasha. That was a good point.**


End file.
